Biking Buddies
by HttydFan95
Summary: Captain James Tiberius Kirk has been diagnosed with T-class Prolymphocytic leukemia, and has less than 7 months to live. When he finds out about a biking-for-cancer ride, he convinces McCoy to ride with him on a double bike and help him do the ride. Can he make it through, and if he does what will happen? Oneshot; possibly a chapter story if enough people like it and review.


**A/N: So, guys, here's a new oneshot/possible chapter story for you! It's a random one that just kind of popped into my head while I was reading a Jerry B. Jenkins book. Slight religion mentioned, so don't read if religion insults you in any way! Flames are WELCOME because I will laugh at them!**

McCoy paced back and forth, worriedly pausing every few moments to check and see if the doctors had come out of Jim's hospital room yet. The two best friends were taking a walk in the park earlier, and Jim had suddenly cried out and collapsed. McCoy had called an ambulance, and now he was waiting for the doctor to tell him what was wrong.

The Starfleet doctor came out of the room, his face dead serious. "Mr. McCoy?"

McCoy nodded his head. "Yes, that's me. What's wrong with Jim?"

The doctor hesitated, and then sighed. "Dr. McCoy, your captain has T-cell Prolymphocytic leukemia."

McCoy gaped. "What?" He searched for words. "I mean, I noticed that when he got hurt he would bleed a lot, and bruise easily, but he never complained of anything."

"Captain Kirk told us that he has known for quite a while that he has leukemia," the doctor told him.

McCoy's mind was a whirl of thoughts. _How long has he had it? Most patients with T-cell Prolymphocytic leukemia live less than a year after being diagnosed with it and are most likely to die within seven and a half months!_

McCoy dropped into a chair. "Can you figure out how long he's had it?" he asked quietly.

The doctor nods. "At least two months."

McCoy calculated in his head. _7 and a half minus two is 5 and a half. That would mean he's had it ever since…_ McCoy's eyes widened. _Ever since we went to that colony of sick Arridians! He got it from them!_

"Doctor..." He glanced at the nametag, "…Jacobs, could you check over the rest of our crew? And may I see Jim?"

"Yes, and you may."

McCoy stood and slipped into Jim's room. The young captain has his face buried in a PADD, and McCoy can't help but smile. _Such a nerd._ He cleared his throat, and Jim's head shot up.

Jim grinned brightly, obviously pleased to see his friend. "Bones!"

_No beating around the bush. _"Why didn't you tell me that you had leukemia?" McCoy frowned, getting straight to the point.

Jim's shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to worry you and the crew," he said quietly.

"You were already worrying me because I saw the symptoms but didn't know w hat was going on!" McCoy exclaimed.

Jim sighed. "Sorry, Bones. I really am."

McCoy softened; rarely had he ever seen or heard Jim in such despair and tiredness. "You okay, Jimmy?"

"No. I'm going to die in roughly five months. The doctor told me how much chemotherapy costs, and I could never afford it. And I'm not asking you guys for money." Jim straightened in the bed. "If it's the Lord's will that I live, so be it. If I die…I'll be where I belong."

McCoy nodded. "Amen."

The two stayed quiet for a moment, and then Jim climbed out of the bed. "The doctor said I can go if I want to. I want to."

McCoy helped him, and Jim pulled away. "Thanks, Bones, but I can do it."

Jim walked out of the hospital, and then paused. "Bones, I want to do that." He pointed at a flyer.

McCoy leaned closer, reading it.

**BIKE FOR CANCER!**

**Join the biking team today! We will bike from the city hall in Riverside, Iowa, to the city hall in Kalona Historical Village. Sign up at Riverside City Hall now for more details and your pledge cards!**

**Help raise money for those with cancer, and join now!**

McCoy looked at Jim. "You're sure you can do this?"

"I want to," Jim firmly replied.

McCoy sighed. "Fine. On one condition: I'm going too, and we can ride on a double rider bike in case you get tired."

Jim beamed. "Deal."

They headed arm in arm toward the city hall to sign up, Jim beaming the whole way.

**A/N: Any questions? Comments? Et cetera?** **Flames? Leave a review!**


End file.
